The Diary of Buffy Summers
by Paranoia Doll
Summary: Buffy said she kept a diary, right? Ever wonder what she wrote in it? Guess it's time to find out...
1. Default Chapter

****

The Journal of Buffy Summers

By Tru Faith

Distribution: Take it! Just let me know, or there will be dire consequences!

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If I did, I would resurrect Anya! And Spike would be my personal man-servant. Hehehe....

March 10, 1997

Hey! It's me again. I know I haven't written in here since all that stuff back in LA. But I have two very good reasons: 1) My mom and dad split up; 2)I burned down the gym at Hemery and was put in the loony bin for two weeks. Yeah. They thought I was CRAZY! I mean these are my parents! Well, as I was saying, the reason I'm finally writing again is to say that I'm starting at a new school tomorrow. And, of all places to move, we just moved to a town called _Sunnydale_. C'mon, who would name a town 'Sunnydale'? Corny, much? But, corny or not, this place is starting to wig me out. Mostly due to the super-freaky nightmares I've had lately. There are all these vamps and a major scream-worthy uber-vamp with red eyes. Plus a book with the word 'vampire' on it, only it was spelled 'VAMPYR'. But, their only nightmares, right? No harm. It's not like that whole 'me being a vampire slayer' thing would interfere with my new life. I'm light-years away from all that. Well, I gotta book. Mom wants me to help unpack some boxes. Not to mention, I still need to pick out my outfit for tomorrow. Bye!

As Per Usual,

__

B.S.

PS- Besides, why would vampires come here? I mean, this is _Sunnydale_! Why would baddies **_want_** to be here? If you hadn't noticed I miss LA. Later!

****

Tru Faith-A/N- Hi guys! I haven't really written anything based around the Buffster in a while, so I hope you like it! The next journal entry is During- "Welcome to the Hellmouth", only it'll be right after she got home from school.


	2. The Past Comes Back

**__**

The Diary of Buffy Summers

By Tru Faith

Chapter 2: The Past Comes Back

March 11, 1997

Oh. My. GOD. How the hell did this happen?! I mean, my day was going SOOO well. Let me start at the beginning:

To start off, I had the nightmare _again. _And when I got to school I went straight to the Principal's office. He tore up my papers! At the time I was thinking 'yay', but then he read a piece of it and got all nervous and taped them back together, which made me pretty much think 'eek'. After I left the principal's office, being the total klutz I am, I ran into someone, and this guy(think his name's Zander or Xander...don't know how to spell it) helped me. He seemed a little weird, talking about 'seeing each other in school, cuz we both go there'. But, then again, I've seen weirder. I think I made a friend! Her name's Cordelia. She seems really nice...at least to me. She _did_ keep making these rude comments at Willow(someone who's gonna help in catching up with my classes, and a possible friend). And after Cordelia showed me where the library was, the freakiness began. This totally creepy librarian, Mr. Giles, showed me that book in my nightmare. Ya know, the one that said VAMPYR. I almost sprinted out of there! By then, it was about time for lunch, so I decided to actually _meet_ Willow. She was nice. She babbled a little, but who doesn't sometimes? Then Zander and another guy named Jesse came over. They seemed...interesting. A little too curious, but I'll let it slide. But then Cordelia came over and(besides being less-than-thrilled about me hanging with Willow, Zander, and Jesse) told me gym was cancelled cuz there was a dead guy stuffed in a girl's locker. So, after asking morbid questions about how it happened, I went to check it out. As far as I know, my social life is still intact, but I'm really starting to push the proverbial envelope. Well, I snuck into the locker room, and guess what? Vamp attack. I thought that creepy librarian knew something about it, so, against my better judgment, I went back to the library. HE KNEW I WAS THE SLAYER. He's one of those Watcher guys. He started giving me the whole spiel, 'Each generation, blah, blah, blah...'. But, fortunately cut him off, and told him I quit being the Slayer after all the craziness in LA. I stormed out and of course he followed, lecturing me on my 'duties a the Slayer'. After that, it was pretty much time to get home, so here I am. I'm about to go to the Bronze. Cordelia invited me. I have absolutely nothing to wear! This day just keeps going from bad to worse. I just hope all this 'Slayer' business will go away post-hasty. I have a really bad feeling it won't, though...

In Dire Need of a Shopping Spree,

__

B.S.

Tru Faith-A/N- Ha! I actually got a second chapter up! Yay-ness! R/R please! Later Days.


End file.
